


The Long Hello

by milesabovepeter



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesabovepeter/pseuds/milesabovepeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A High School AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Hello

**Author's Note:**

> There are only TWO Elena/Naomi fics (to my knowledge) and that is two too little. So here have this.

"--to be wed once they are 21."

"I'm sorry what?"

The anger that roared from her throat was dulled by Elena stumbling through the push door to the living room she had hid herself from.

"Abuela, who the hell is this and what is he doing in your house-" Elena started as she placed her fists on her hips and glared at the white blond man at the table.

"Elena, please--" Her grandmother attempted to cut her off but it was to no avail.

"--saying that I'll be married to God knows who because he said so?"

There was a beat of silence as her breath was ragged with rage. Her red-tainted tunnel vision suddenly expanded and finally she notices the beautiful blonde girl sitting next to him. A girl who looked very familiar to her for some reason and was for some reason not looking at her face but her where her pants should be.

Should be.

Elena's face darkened as heat ran through it and she bolted back into the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. She opened the door, finding it filled with light and stepped through in a rush.

Elena awoke in a cold sweat, yanking her covers off to find that she was in her pajamas. With a long sigh, she climbed out of bed and stretched. Elena opened her door and headed to the bathroom to splash some water in her face, only to find her sister toying around with an unplugged hair dryer. And if she had learned anything once her baby sister had learned to think coherently during past infancy, it was that if Isabel started tinkering, it was best to get as far away as possible.

So she quickly noped out of that disaster and down the stairs. There, her grandfather was singing along with the radio as he and her grandmother cooked breakfast for the both of them.

"Good morning!" Elena said cheerfully, the music waking her up further. She took her seat at the a table and went for her grandmother's crossword puzzle to see if it posed a challenge today. Her eyes raked over the clues as a pencil hung from her mouth in concentration.

"Ah, so Sleeping Beauty finally awakens! And without a kiss from her fiancee no less." Her grandmother said.

The pencil fell with a clatter on the table. Her what?

"Though I suppose that might be only slightly more embarrassing than last night?" Her grandfather replied with a chortle.

No. Nononononono.

It had to have been just a dream! That can't have been real night!

"That was just a dream. It didn't really happen." She looked up to see her grandparents look at her with a mix of amusement and pity. She buried her face into her hands and groaned. "Can someone at least explained what was happening because I'm not sure of anything this morning."

Franciso ran his strong, rough hands against a dishcloth and sat beside her. He placed a hand on her knee and she looked up at him. His eyes were sincere and comforting as they had always been since she and Isabel first came to live with them. He would tell her no lies nor spare her any details.

"Before your father became the man that he was-" Elena flinched unconsciously as she always did at any mention of her parents. He saw it more than felt it and let her recollect herself, "He and his childhood friend drew up a contract to your first born children get married at 21. The engagement was to start at 15 but we requested to push it back a year."

There was so much going in just those two sentences. What kind of father sets up an arranged marriage? How could her grandparents be okay with it? Elena was having trouble processing any of this really but there was important question on her mind.

"So have you met the guy I'm supposed to marry? What's he like?"

"Ah," and the way he said that one syllable made her eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

"Oh god that was really her--I thought I just made her up to cover up some shame in front of her father."  
  
"Well, on the bright side she was just as embarrassed as you were." Luisa chimed in while sliding a plate of food in front of her distraught granddaughter.

"I doubt it! And how are you two okay with all of this?"

The two shared a confused look. "Well, we knew from your crush on Ms. Nala from Kindergarten. And then you brought home that brilliant Tiana girl and that charming Belle home during middle school, both of whom you were so infatuated with. Though with what happened last year with-"

"Don't!!!! bring her up!" Elena choked out mid-bite, "I'm still recovering. And I'm not talking about that! Why are you both fine marrying me off to someone I hardly know?"

"Hardly know?" Francisco repeated, slowly, "Are you saying you don't remember-"

A large BOOM shook the whole house and the 3 of them all scrambled the stairs. Smoke was pouring out of the bathroom with a soot covered Isabel butt first in the tub.

"Okay so that didn't work at all how I planned it." She said to herself, her nose wrinkling in disappointment. Elena immediately grabbed her sister and pulled her into a hug. This was the fifth time this month something of Isabel's had blown up and it was starting to put Elena on edge. Never more grateful that her parents had bought her grandparents a large house with multiple bathrooms, while her grandfather called a remodel company ("I had been wanting to change the style of this one specifically anyway), Elena gathered up her baby sister's outfit for the day and for the first time in a while they shared a bath.

"So you really are getting married," Isabel commented as she sat on the bath stool with Elena behind her practically scrubbing any ash and dust that had ended up in Isabel's hair. It was a good thing she couldn't see her older sister blush.

"You were listening last night, Isa?"

"I have a Stealth of 25, sis. Unlike some people I know how to stay hidden when eavesdropping." Isabel said with a giggle.

"I'm sorry I'm not a nerd like you!" Elena teased back but her blush was even harder now.

"That girl is really pretty though. I think you'd be lucky to marry her."

"Sure, she looks gorgeous but what is she like as a person? What if she's disinterested or cold? Only really doing this because her daddy asks her to and not because she's getting something out of this." Elena stressed as she made suds in her sister's hair.

And then, in all of Isabel's childish wisdom, said the most simple thing:

"Then why don't you date her first and get to know her?"

The thought had occurred to her some time between finding out that she hadn't been dream and her grandparents going on about her previous crushes. It just hadn't sounded like a real solution until uttered by her intelligent and wonderful younger sibling--

"After all, how else am I going to be your Maid of Honor AND your flower girl at your wedding, if you two don't like each other?"

\--who was always planning two steps ahead even if it didn't work out.


End file.
